1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair for leisure with seat, backrest, armrest and frame folded once, in particular to a light-weight foldable chair for leisure that can be used in a variety of environments including, for example, in households, outdoors, in a courtyard, in a park, and at beach.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the foldable chair suitable for travel and leisure on the market is configured with only supports, backrest tubes and fabric connected. When unfolded, the chair is dragged by the fabric on the seat, which bears a great force and is likely to be damaged. So, one feels uncomfortable while sitting. The existing well known seat-loop foldable chair is configured with its upper portion made of an entire circle, unable to be folded, and having a large volume. The chair seat employs an insert-type structure, having a positioning and fixing device. When the chair is to be folded, it is necessary to open the fixing device first, and it is inconvenient for folding. The chair has a large volume after being folded, and so is inconvenient for carrying.